Reflexiones en un café
by Swingin' London
Summary: Oneshot. Hoy llegaste a las tres en punto. Como todos los viernes.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** Beyblade no me pertenece (osea que Kai tampoco TT). No gano nada haciendo esto, es sólo lo que sale de una persona MUY aburrida en un día de lluvia.

°°°°°°°

_**Reflexiones en un café**_

Hoy llegaste a las tres en punto. Como todos los viernes.

Traías tu abrigo negro empapado y el flequillo azul pegado a la frente. Afuera llovía, y por supuesto tú no llevabas paraguas, porque te encanta caminar bajo la lluvia sin apuro ni protección. Te hace sentir libre, _distinto_, aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Un poco de eso no te viene mal¿cierto? Un poco del valor que en la vida real te falta incluso para intentar cambiar las cosas más insignificantes.

Buscas con la mirada tu mesa preferida (contra la ventana, la primera desde la izquierda, en el rincón junto a la estufa), esa que yo me encargo especialmente de mantener desocupada hasta que llegues. Sonríes al verla limpia y vacía, con el menú (que también me encargué de limpiar esta mañana. Sé que no te gustan las cosas sucias) depositado en el centro.

Apartas la silla y te sientas. Luego tomas el menú, finges leerlo un momento y me haces una seña para que me acerque. Me encantaría hacerte esperar por un rato, hacer como que no te he visto y que no me interesa, pero entonces Kim correría a tomar tu orden, y eso sí que te haría enfadar, aunque no dijeras nada.

Para cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy junto a ti, quizás demasiado cerca, preguntándote lo que deseas. Puro protocolo. Como siempre, tu voz dura y seria retumba en mis oídos (y realmente no te escucho, y tú lo sabes, porque los dos sabemos que a estas alturas ya me sé de memoria lo que quieres). Finjo anotarlo en mi libreta mientras me pierdo en el aroma a madera y especias de tu colonia.

_Allure_ _Homme_.

Qué propio de ti.

Me gustaría que alguna vez invirtieras esa hora aquí sentado holgazaneando, como hace la gente normal en una cafetería bonita y tranquila como esta, o en su defecto leyendo el periódico. Pero también entiendo que no es posible, y que si estuviera en posición de exigírtelo tampoco me harías caso, porque así eres tú.

Ya habrás abierto el portafolio, y si todavía no lo hiciste enseguida lo harás, y para cuando termine de secar las copas y salga de las cocinas, te encontraré con la cabeza sumergida entre un montón de carpetas.

¿De qué trabajas…? No, no tendré jamás el valor de preguntarlo. Me resigno a no saberlo, igual que tu nombre.

La lluvia nos dejó el local casi vacío, y como por el momento no tengo trabajo, me siento detrás del mostrador a estudiarte; es lo único que hago cuando vienes, y me asusta que un día puedas notarlo y te vayas para siempre. Pero es que no hay nada en ti que me parezca imperfecto ni excesivo, excepto tu exceso de perfección.

A veces, tú también me miras, con disimulo. Y me hipnotizan tus ojos caoba (sí¡caoba!), no por lo bellos que puedan ser, sino por lo poco insondable que me resulta su expresión de vacío.

Nunca me había sido tan fácil adivinar los sentimientos de nadie. Sólo tengo que pensar en cómo me sentía yo antes de venir aquí, y allí está la solución a todas tus actitudes, a todos tus misterios. No eres para nada tan previsible como quieres hacer ver, pero adivino lo que vas hacer (y por qué lo haces) aún antes de que lo hagas, con tanta precisión que me pregunto por qué no me aburriste todavía.

Adivino, por ejemplo, que te sientes angustiado y furioso contigo mismo, aunque no deberías. A todos nos alcanza la monotonía en algún momento. Aunque tú la lleves al extremo.

Adivino que no eres de este mundo, y seguramente tengo razón (como casi siempre con respecto a ti). Adivino por tus gestos, por la desesperación con que miras tus papeles, por la inquietud de tus dedos, que alguna vez perteneciste a un lugar donde tus costumbres compulsivas (como masticar siete veces, ni una más ni una menos, cada trozo de galleta) _sí_ resultaban extrañas.

Un lugar inquieto y sobresaltado, lleno de gente colorida a la que te acostumbraste y que se acostumbró a ti; el mundo hecho a tu medida, en el que encajabas aunque no pareciese.

Por supuesto, no hay manera de estar seguro de todo esto. No puedo afirmarlo, no, lo único que puedo asegurar es que extrañas algo. O a alguien.

El reloj da las cuatro. Como empezaste a guardar tus cosas a las cuatro menos cinco, ya estas listo para irte. Te paras y me haces una seña hacia la mesa donde una taza retiene los últimos restos del café negro, sin azúcar, justo como te gusta. Luego desapareces por la puerta.

Espero a ver tu alta figura perderse entre las calles embarradas para acercarme a la ventana y posar la mano en el respaldo de la silla, todavía caliente por el peso de tu espalda. No eres del tipo que deja buenas propinas, y me agrada saber que te agrado lo suficiente como para ir en contra de ese principio: a pesar de que el café cuesta tres dólares y las galletitas de vainilla son gratis (en realidad no, yo las pongo a escondidas desde que descubrí que son tus favoritas) siempre hay un billete extra de diez dólares bajo una servilleta.

Sólo que esta vez no está bajo una servilleta, sino dentro de un papel.

Extrañada (admito que, por una vez, esto no me lo esperaba), lo desdoblo y comienzo a leer. Es uno de esas hojas de anotador que suelen usar en las oficinas. Allí, con una caligrafía perfecta (cómo no), alguien ha escrito:

"_Gracias por las galletitas. Hasta el próximo viernes."_

Ah…ah. Está bien. Eso me ha descolocado un poco. Sorprendida, me desplomo en la silla. Y sonrío.

Después de todo, quizás no seas el único predecible.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora: Hola gente! bueno, este es el primogenito :) espero que les guste, aunque no estoi mui segura de qe me haya salido como quería...

Tal vez no sea mui bueno, pero tenganme paciencia, ya mejoraré...

:) dejen reviews pliss!


End file.
